Multi-device access to a shared resource often results in access bandwidth complications that in certain configurations slow an entire system. This is especially the case in high speed communication systems, such as a network switch, where multiple packet processing clients seek to access control data stored in a memory.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.